Starcrossed
by Dear-Dawg
Summary: Next Generation. A new prophecy has been told. A child is born, unknown to what she will face in the future. Will history repeat itself? Is she condemned to a tragic death or can she alter her destiny?
1. Resurrection

-1"It has happened. After ten centuries, the woman has been reborn. After meeting her sad end, she has returned with a destiny that is twisted. Her ghost has disappeared and shall not return. Killed by her lover before, doomed for history to repeat itself. Helena Ravenclaw has finally been reincarnated." Professor Trelawny inhaled sharply and looked wildly about. McGonagall summoned glass of water for the woman who looked as if she belonged in a muggle insane reformatory. Her eyes flashed in a wicked manner and she gulped the water down greedily.

"There's another prophecy, isn't there?" Trelawny asked McGonagall. McGonagall merely nodded and Trelawny pressed on, "Well what was it about?"

"Helena Ravenclaw has been reincarnated." McGonagall said in a solemn voice. It had never failed to amaze the Headmistress that the seers do not remember the prophecy but the performance was so over the top.

"The Grey Lady, then who is it that will be the Ravenclaw ghost?" Trelawny's hand moved over the crystal ball, looking for answers.

"How does that matter now?" McGonagall snapped, "There's something more important right now than that."

Professor Trelawny recoiled as if she had just been smacked, "There's nothing that we can do now. Minerva, just wait eleven years. She'll be here and she'll more than likely be a Ravenclaw."

McGonagall sighed with annoyance. Sybill Trelawny had always bugged her to no end and the only reasons as to why the women still had her job was because Dumbledore had requested it, and the woman had no where else to go. She was infuriating. "Well then, we wait."

Trelawny nodded and grazed fondly at the crystal ball. "Ravenclaw shall have it's ghost, and sooner than you'd think too."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, McGonagall crossed the room the gaze out the window at the lake. It was dark and swirling, the giant squid must be moving about. This prophecy obviously doomed a future student and McGonagall frowned. She detested hearing the prophecies, they had always made her worry and try to figure out to whom they belonged to. After-all, she had been involved with the prophecy told about Harry Potter soon after it was told. This was the second prophecy that McGonagall had heard personally, the first was saying that a ghost was soon going to be reborn. It finally happened, and now the destiny was less than desired.

"Yes," Trelawny continued, snapping McGonagall out of her reverie, "Ravenclaw's ghost is here."

"Well, out with it."

"It's none other than Moaning Myrtle, Minerva." Trelawny continued to gaze at the ball, "But she'll stay in seclusion most of the time."

"Moaning Myrtle? Well, yes, it does seem fitting since she belonged to the house and her death is tied to Hogwarts. Maybe she'll get better with people." McGonagall mused.

Trelawny glanced up at the Headmistress, "Yes, and our little prophecy child might be the one to help her with that."

McGonagall glared at her, "This child is not ours and we should do everything possible to protect her."

"Fate cannot be changed Minerva."

"We create our own futures Sybill."

Trelawny shrugged her shoulders and gathered her items. "It's been nice speaking with you Minerva."

McGonagall just watched as the woman left, her brow furrowed with thought. She marked the day in her mind, May 22, so it would make it easier to find this child. A female, that was most likely going to be in Ravenclaw. In eleven years, she could begin to find this girl and attempt to help her in what ever way she could.

_Meanwhile…_

A loud cry could be heard from outside the room in St. Mungo's. Inside the room was a brunette woman laying on a bed, panting, a tall red-headed man grinning at the infant held in the healer's arms, and two others, a red-headed woman and a black-haired man. The red-headed woman patted sweat from the brunette's forehead as she was handed the infant.

"It's a girl." The healer commented as he handed over the child, wrapped in a cotton candy colored pink blanket. The mother smiled weakly up at her husband, who grinned widely back at her.

"Welcome to the world sweetheart." The father cooed at his first-born, the child in turn blinked up at him as her crying quieted. "So what do you think her name should be dear?" He asked his exhausted wife. She took a quick glance around the room and saw a pink flower on the table beside her, it's petals were flawless and it's color matched that of her little girl.

"Rose."

Author's Note- Okay I hope to have the chapters longer than this one but it gives a decent over-view of the background to the story. I would like honest reviews and constructive criticism, which means that please don't review with something saying that you just plain hate the story, give me reasons so I can try to improve upon it in later chapters. And just incase you were unsure of this story's main character, it is Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley.


	2. Sorting Ceremony

-1_Eleven years later…_

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you but no pressure." He grinned and tousled the hair that matched his own. Rose gulped and looked at her father with fear.

"Ron!" Hermione smack him in the back of his head, "No we won't dear!" She leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Rose glanced over at her cousin Al, he had been having the same fear as her: What if I'm not in the family house. Her uncle was reassuring him that it was okay no matter where he was sorted. Ron rubbed the back of his head and retorted, "She knows I was just kidding 'Mione."

"She's young and no matter where she's placed doesn't matter." Hermione huffed and watched as James came running up to Harry, Ginny, Al, and Lily. He obviously had something exciting to tell them. Hermione turned back to her daughter, the girl looked exactly like herself only with red hair; Rose had inherited her mind and that made Hermione extremely proud.

"Look 'Mione, it's Malfoy." Ron's voice broke into Hermione's thoughts with a growling undertone. She glanced over at the pale man that she had hated throughout her years at Hogwarts. Now she didn't care, didn't hate him but they weren't exactly friends. Hermione also saw the boy that was obviously getting ready to board the train, the spitting image of Draco.

"Oh, looks like Scorpius is in the same year as Al and yourself, Rose." Hermione smiled down at her daughter but Ron wasn't as happy.

Ron smirked with pride, "Rose, you better beat him in all the tests. Just as your mother had with his father. And don't get too friendly Rosie, Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose smiled up at her father, "I'll make you proud Daddy."

Ron tousled her hair again, "I know sweetheart."

Rose took a deep breath and glanced at the sky. The image she saw made her shiver, the clouds were dark and ominous. They hung heavily and taunted her that a storm was coming. Hermione followed her daughter's gaze and drew her into a hug. "It's okay dear, I bet the storm will pass quickly." Rose merely nodded and kept her eyes on the sky. Her family knew about her extreme fear of lightning

"Hello Rose, are you ready to board the train?" Rose broke her stare and glanced to see her uncle smiling down at her. "James is getting a little anxious."

"Let's go you two. Who cares if you're not in Gryffindor, we can't all be brave as a lion." James's smug grin annoyed Rose because she knew it was directed towards her.

"You ready Rose?" Albus asked her with actual sincerity. She nodded and turned back towards her family. "Bye Mum, Daddy, Hugo." She hugged them all and turned back to her cousins.

"Okay, okay! Let's go now!" James turned and ran to the train and the adults laughed after him. "Have fun Albus and Rose!" Ginny called as the two walked slowly to the train.

Hogwarts. The place that all of the adults talked fondly of. The place that had so many secrets to unravel. The place where their lives would being. The place that they'd call their home for the most of the next seven years. Rose felt like an idiot, the idea of going to Hogwarts intimidated her. She walked in silence by her cousin.

As they ascended the stairs to the train, she saw the many students running around and chatting. Rose gasped by the amount. Of course she knew that there would a lot, but never this high amount. She grumbled and looked at the floor, a moment alone would probably be impossible during the entire seven years.

Al looked curiously over at Rose, "What is it?" She looked at him and motioned to the students, "What'd they do? Breed like rabbits for our generation?" His laughter caused everyone to turn and look. Rose blushed and punched Albus's arm, "Hush!" She hissed. He looked and quieted himself while rubbing his arm, "Did you have to hit so hard?" Rose shrugged and walked forward to find an empty compartment.

Albus trucked along beside her and spotted his brother with a group of boys. He continued to follow Rose. She had been the only one in his family that he really was close too. His brother was always too busy with his friends to really spend time with Albus. Lily had always been a bit bratty in his eyes, after all, she was the 'little princess' in the house. Rose actually took time to be with her cousin, and he loved her to death for it. She was his best friend.

The two found a compartment near the back of the train and that was empty. Albus went to the window and shut the curtains. Rose smiled a thank you at him. Rain was peppering the top of the train, and Albus was making sure that the lightening would be hidden as best as possible.

"Are you ready?" He asked again, and Rose caught the meaning. He was curious if she was ready to go to Hogwarts, get sorted, and begin the rest of their lives.

"Even if I'm not, it doesn't matter now." She sighed and slouched in the seat.

"You could always pretend you're a squib." Albus shrugged.

"No, that's NOT an option." Rose's voice raised slightly. Her dad would have hated that. He'd still love her but he'd feel awful. The last thing Rose would want to do was disappoint her dad. She was always a bit of a 'Daddy's Girl.'

Albus shrugged again, "I know how you feel. Imagine, son of the 'boy who lived' a squib."

"You're more than that Al." Rose grinned at him.

Before another word could be said, the door opened with a slam. Rose and Albus turned in shock towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a boy at about average height for an eleven year old. His grey eye's flickered quickly over Albus then moved to Rose; he kept his stare at her and he grinned revealing his bright white teeth. She rolled her eyes and glared. Rose had seen this boy before and if it wasn't for the near-white hair she probably wouldn't have realized who it was.

"Well, well, well. Haven't I seen you before?" He continued to watch Rose. Her glare had intrigued him even more.

"No," She lied harshly.

"Retracted the claws, Red." He enunciated the last word in his smooth voice. It was obvious that puberty had already started to work it's magic on him. Rose suddenly began to wish his voice would crack.

Albus piped up at this point in the attempt to smooth the tension, "You're Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

Scorpius turned to Albus, "Yes, I am. And I'm betting that you're Albus Severus Potter."

Albus frowned at the usage of his entire name, "I prefer Al."

Scorpius nodded and turned to Rose, "And you?"

Al quickly took over again, "That's my cousin, Rose Weasley. She's usually in a better mood." Al glanced at Rose and sent her a warning look. She turned her glare on him.

"Red hair, should have guessed you'd be a Weasley." His voice moved smoothly over her last name but showed no disrespect, "Cousins. Good, I was beginning to worry that you two were an item." Scorpius returned his gaze to Rose.

"It would be none of your concern even if Al wasn't my cousin." Rose was sharp and to the point.

Scorpius laughed, "Good, she speaks. I was beginning to think your cousin was going to be nothing but a one-word wonder." Scorpius turned and began to talk to Albus. "Well it seems that there is still a few compartments I have yet to check out. I'll see you later. Goodbye Albus, Rose." He spun gracefully around and walked away.

When Albus was sure that Scorpius was out of earshot, he gave Rose a confused look, "What was that about. I've _never_ seen you act that way."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, "That was Scorpius _Malfoy_."

"I know."

"You realize out family's aren't exactly friends."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just because their not friends, doesn't mean we should be the same."

Rose was shocked, she knew what Albus said was right but still her father's words rang in her ears. _'And don't get too friendly Rosie, Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood.' _"Whatever." She mumbled and pulled out a random book. She opened the book and her eyes scanned the words but her mind refused to absorb it. Albus sighed and moved the curtain a little, and at that exact moment the entire compartment was lit by lightning. Rose yelped and covered her face. Quickly the curtain was replaced, "Sorry!"

The time passed quickly after that and soon enough they were getting of the train. "First 'ears this way!" Albus and Rose turned to see the largest man they had ever seen in their lives. Hagrid. They both gasped as he turned his gentle eyes onto them.

"Well, I'll be, it's 'arry and 'ermione!" He grabbed both Rose and Albus into a tight bear hug.

"Can't… breath!" Rose gasped and Hagrid let out a hardy laugh.

"I know that 'ermione didn't have red hair, so you must be Rose. And you, must be Albus!" Hagrid set them down and looked them up and down. "Great men, your fathers. And your namesakes." Hagrid patted Albus's head then turned to the rest of the first years. "Okay, four to a boat. 'urry now!"

Albus and Rose seated themselves in the nearest boat and waited for others to come. Rose watched Albus curiously as he suddenly jumped up and motioned someone to their boat. She looked over her shoulder and groaned. Of course, it was none other than Scoripus. She grabbed Albus's arm and pulled him down in the boat.

"What?"

"You know what!" Rose accused.

Albus rolled his eyes and Scorpius stepped into the boat. "Well, hello again."

"Hey Scorpius." Albus greeted cheerily. Rose huffed and looked for someone else to join. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Louis.

"Louis!" She called out and waved her arms. He couldn't hear her and looked for a boat. "Louis Weasley!"

"Another cousin?" Scorpius asked Albus, who just nodded. "How many of you are there?"

Albus began to name people and count on his fingers, "One… three… five… Twelve." He said with finality. Scorpius blinked with shock. "Twelve?" Albus nodded with a grin.

"Louis!" Rose tried one more time and caught his eye. Louis smiled and walked toward them. Then with a glance at Scorpius his grin faded. He continued up and sat beside Rose. "How's it going?" His voice was etched with the question he wasn't asking: What is _he_ doing here?

"Oh not bad, are you excited?" Rose answered his tone with a glance at Albus.

"Oh yes."

"How's Uncle Bill and Tante Fluer?" Rose asked, because of Fluer's French background, she always insisted on her nieces and nephew's calling her 'tante' the French word for aunt.

"They're great." Louis glanced at Scorpius who was extending his hand,

"I don't think we've met, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Louis blinked at the kindness being displayed by a Malfoy, "I'm Louis Weasley."

"You seem to have quite a family." Scorpius commented to all of them. "Which house are you hoping for?"

"Gryffindor." Both Rose and Louis answer in unison. But at the same time Albus said, "Slytherin."

Rose and Louis gasped and turned to him, his eyes stayed directed at the wooden floor of the boat. "What'd you mean Al?" Rose tried to get his emerald eyes to look at her but he refused.

"Well what does it really matter? What house we're in, I mean." Al continued to look at the floor. Rose sighed, after-all that was exactly what her own mother had said. The rest of the way, the four traveled in an awkward silence.

In the Main Hall awaited a tall dark haired professor. He smiled as the first years approached and began. "Hello everyone! I'm Professor Longbottom and I'll be all of your herbology teacher. I am the Deputy Headmaster and welcome to Hogwarts. Here you'll learn everything you need to know to live in the Wizarding World. We have high hopes for you and now it's time for you to get sorted. Which ever house you get sorted into will become your family here at Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be friends with the other houses. Beside me is the Sorting Hat, as I call your names you'll come up one by one and be sorted. Now with the ceremony!"

Rose took a deep breath and tried to calm her frantic heart. She had a lot of time to wait and she began to chat with Albus, "You weren't serious, were you?"

"Of course I was."

Rose's mouth gapped, "But… why?!"

Albus sighed, "I've thought about it a lot Rose. It's no big deal where we are."

Rose mimicked his sigh, "Okay."

She turned and listened to the ceremony. The sorting hat was placed on someone's head, there was a moment of silence, and the hat broke the silence with the loud shouting of the house the student would be placed in.

"Adams, Cynthia."

…

"Hufflepuff!"

"Allison, Brandon."

…

"Ravenclaw!"

Rose began to tune the hat out and concentrated on her own thoughts. Albus, a Slytherin. That would be weird, a Potter in Slytherin. Every Weasley before her was a Gryffindor and James was also a Gryffindor. Then Rose heard something that made her tune the hat back in.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Rose unintentionally glared at him again as he sat down on the stool.. He sat so poised and calm, of course it was the way he'd been raised to act. The hat slipped over his eyes as it had everyone else's. The hat only took a moment and yelled out, "Slytherin." The table cheered as he made his way to the table. Of course, he was a Malfoy, what did they expect?

Rose grumbled under her breath and Albus shot her a look, "You really should try getting to know him Rose. He's not as bad as you're acting."

Rose huffed, "Do what you wish Albus, I don't care either way."

Albus sighed again, "You're painfully stubborn sometimes."

As she began to open her mouth to retort, they heard "Potter, Albus."

He walked up, masking the insane fear he was feeling at this moment. The hat was placed on his head and began the speak to him. _"Ah, another Potter. Is your mother following in her mother's footsteps with a lot of children?"_

"_There's only three of us."_

"_Well then back to the sorting I suppose. You seem conflicted in your hopes, but I can see a clear desire to be in Slytherin."_

"_I want to prove that not all Slytherin's are bad. That what house you're in doesn't matter."_

"_Oh but the heart of a Hufflepuff!"_

"_What'd you know? You're nothing but a piece of fabric." Albus replied annoyed._

"_Yes you have the tongue of a _Slytherin!"

The entire room became silent. Potter, Slytherin. It just didn't add up. James was the first to break the silence with his whooping laughter. He elbowed the boy next to him and shouted, "What did I tell you?!"

Rose sighed, it was nearing her turn. Only seven letters remaining. Then of course, she would have to wait for Louis and Molly to be sorted. Then she's hear her name and would walk up the stool, and the open book she was would reveal her intense fear. Everyone would point and laugh as her face flushed bright red. Then she'd walk to the Gryffindor table, with a huge grin and it'd be over. Of course, this was her hope.

"Weasley, Louis."

Had she really been lost in thought long enough to skip through the letters so quickly?

"Gryffindor!"

Of course, Weasley, Gryffindor. That was a no-brainer.

"Weasley, Molly."

"Gryffindor."

Rose felt her blood turn to ice, it was almost time.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose walked as slow as possible to the hat. She sat on the stool and closed her eyes tightly. She gulped as the hat slipped over her eyes.

"_Weasley. Seems your family has been continuing to just grow."_

"_You could say that."_

"_Well now, you really want to be in Gryffindor, don't you?"_

"_It's the family house."_

"_I don't think you'll do best in Gryffindor though."_

Rose's heart sank. She wanted to cry but refused to, everyone in the entire school was watching her.

"_Why not?"_

"_Your mind should be nutured. Ravenclaw would be the best for you."_

"_But Gryffindor is the family house."_

"_Yes, I can understand that and if you really want to, I'll place you into Gryffindor. Or you could do your best and make your family proud in Ravenclaw. You could begin a new legacy. It's your decision."_

"_I want to do what will make my family proud."_

"_They'll be proud no matter what you do."_

Rose sighed and noticed that she'd been taking even longer than the rest of the students. She flushed and continued her 'inside' conversation. _"I'll be where I'll do the best. Daddy wants me to have high scores."_

"_Then it's settled. _Ravenclaw!"

Again the room went silent. Rose made her way to the Ravenclaw table to be the first Weasley to ever sit there.

At the end of the ceremony, McGonagall glanced at the parchment in front of her. She had written down every name of every girl sorted into Ravenclaw. She only had six to watch. Eleven years had passed since the prophecy and now she had to figure out which girl was the reincarnation of Helena Ravenclaw.

Author's Note- I think I'll be skipping through years in the chapters but the beginning of this chapter basically follows the epilogue.

Don't worry, the paragraph about Albus and Rose is just outlining their friendship. I'm not into incest, so they'll never have any romantic intentions towards each other. All the Weasley kids mentioned will be ones created by JKR. Most all of the students that are mentioned will have been actual one's created by JKR. (Wikipedia knows all.) Oh and something I forgot in the first chapter-

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me, unless otherwise stated. (OCs)

All reviews are loved.


End file.
